Brittany
by paigeowens7
Summary: Adventure with the 10th Doctor and his new companion, Brittany. Please review.


I moaned at the sound of my alarm clock. Reluctantly, I turned it off. 6:45. After laying there for about two minutes building up the motivation to get out of my warm bed on this cold November day, I finally got up and went to my closet. I changed into my favorite pair of jeans and a casual, red long-sleeved shirt.

I went right next door to the bathroom to find the door closed. I rolled my eyes in annoyance. One of my goober brothers apparently beat me to the bathroom I was forced to share with them.

"Open up! I need in!" I yelled as I pounded on the door.

"Tough luck!" my youngest brother Bruce yelled back. I let out a little grunt in frustration.

"I'm the only girl in this house. I should have my own bathroom!" I exclaimed, more to myself.

Five minutes later, Bruce finally came out. I ran in before my oldest brother Brian could try to steal the bathroom from me.

After brushing my teeth, throwing on some make-up, and pulling my long, ginger hair back in a ponytail, I went back to my messy and tiny bedroom. I grabbed my purse and book bag, and I was heading to the kitchen by 7:15. I went to the kitchen to find my father and two brothers already happily eating breakfast.

"Did you save me any coffee?" I directed the question at my dad.

"Yes" my dad answered. "But I really wish you'd eat something with that coffee."

"No time." I replied. "I'll grab lunch before my 2 pm class today."

I grabbed a mug and was happy to find just enough coffee left in the coffee maker for me. I poured myself a cup and added my favorite creamer.

"You boys better get going." my dad said to my brothers right as I was taking my first sip of coffee.

"Right" Brian answered. "Come on, Bruce."

The boys threw their empty plates in the sink and grabbed their backpacks as they dashed out the door.

"Bye!" my dad and I yelled in unison, but Brian was already right outside starting up the car.

I took a seat at the dining table across from my dad.

"You have biology this morning, right?" my dad asked.

"Yeah." I answered. "And I have English at 2."

"Classes going well?"

"Yeah." I nodded. "Managing a B in all my classes so far."

"Good"

I attended Denton Community College in this lovely town of Denton, Ohio. My brothers were both still in high school. Bruce was a sophomore, and Brian was a senior.

I wasn't lying to my father. My classes were going well, grade-wise at least. But they were all unbearably boring. And why the heck did I sign up for an 8 am biology class? Who in their right mind does that?

To be frank, I was becoming really tired of my mundane life. I was jealous of my mother, who left us three years ago to pursue an acting career in New York. At least she was having more fun than we were. And I was jealous of my twenty-five year old sister Brianne, who had moved to London to live with her British husband. I know she's having more fun than me. She lives in London, and she gets to go to Paris and Scotland and pretty much anywhere in Europe. I have always wanted to see Europe. But no. I get to stay here in the boring, cold state of Ohio. I get to learn about biology and write boring research papers.

I know having a job would be just as boring as school, but at least if I was working, I would be making money and saving up to move out and live anywhere I want. But my father doesn't want me juggling a job and school. He says school should be my full-time job. I get to work over the summers, but it takes away from opportunities to go to London to visit my sister. She comes here whenever she can, but I would much rather go to her. Thank goodness this fall is my next to last semester of school.

"Well...I better get going." I finally said a few minutes later.

"Have a good day!" my dad smiled.

I got in my hand-me-down car that my mom left behind when she left us and started the thirty minute drive to my campus. But little did I know, this was to be no ordinary day. I was prepared to sit through the same old boring classes, but I would be getting so much more.

I pulled into my school parking lot to a huge surprise. Over the campus building was a ginormous spaceship. I am not kidding. My jaw dropped at the sight of it. I finally found a parking space. I parked and got out of my car, leaving my bag but putting my phone in my pocket. I just stared up at the spaceship.

_Well...this is awkward. _I thought. _Does this mean classes are canceled? What should I do? Should I just go home?_

"Brittany!" I heard someone yell my name. I looked behind me to find Wilson running up to me. "Do you see this?"

Wilson is in my biology class. He's super cute and super nice. We will talk and get together to study, but I seriously don't think he feels the same way about me. Oh well. At least we're friends.

"Yeah!" I exclaimed as he came closer and stood right next to me. "It definitely looks like a spaceship!"

"Should we call the police or something?"

"I don't think the police will be much help."

"Well we should so something!"

"Oh that is beautiful!" Wilson and I jumped at the sound of an unfamiliar voice yelling. We looked behind us to find a tall, brown-haired man in a suit and trench coat. He was just looking up at the sky with a huge grin on his face.

"But it's a spaceship." I said.

"Yeah." the man replied.

"A bloody spaceship!"

"I know."

"Don't you think someone should do something about it?"

"I'm on it!" the man exclaimed as he ran away from us.

I don't know what I was thinking by following him. A complete stranger. I didn't even know his name. But clearly he wasn't as shocked as everybody else at the sight of a spaceship. It was obvious he knew a thing or two about this type of stuff. I was just...curious. Wilson didn't follow me. I had no idea what he was doing. He probably eventually decided to just go home.

"What are you going to do?" I finally caught up to the man on the other side of the parking lot. He stopped to answer.

"I'm going to go up there. It's obvious someone up there wants something. I'm going to see if I can't find out what they want."

"How are you going to get up there?"

"I have my ways." the man smiled. "Would you like to come with me?"

I suddenly found myself in an odd situation. A twenty year old girl by herself in an almost completely abandoned parking lot with an older man. He was admittedly good looking, but clearly at least ten years older than me. And now he was asking me to go with him into a spaceship. And who knows what kind of danger awaits in that spaceship?

_Thanks for leaving me by myself, Wilson._ I thought.

But there was something about this man. I somehow just knew I'd be safe as long as I was with him. I could tell by looking into his eyes that he didn't have any bad intentions. He seemed like a man who was just there to help. And he probably just wanted a little help, which was why he was asking if I wanted to go with him.

"...Sure" I finally answered.

"Great!" he smiled. "I'm the Doctor, by the way. What's your name?" He held out his hand.

"Brittany." I answered as I shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Brittany." he smiled once more. "You're ginger."

"...Yeah" I said, taken aback by the random statement.

"I've always wanted to be ginger."

I looked at him very confused as he simply grinned at me.

"Anyway..." this man, this Doctor, finally said. "I can get us first class transportation into that spaceship."

"How?"

"I have my own spaceship, I guess you could call it. It's right over there." He pointed to his right. I saw nothing there but a blue police box in the middle of a field that was behind this parking lot.

"You mean that blue box?"

"Yeah!" he exclaimed. Now I was very confused.

"Alons-y!" he smiled.

Reluctantly, I followed him to the mysterious blue box that was just a few feet away. He pulled a tiny key out of his coat pocket and used it to open the front door.

"Ladies first." he said as he opened the door for me.

_At least he's polite. Weird, but polite._ I thought.

"Thank you." I said.

My jaw dropped open at the sight of what I saw when I walked into the blue box. It was bigger on the inside. It was so much bigger on the inside. There was a big, circular control station in the middle.

_This is so cool! _I thought excitedly_. _

"Well...what do you think?" the Doctor asked as he walked in behind me.

"It's...bigger in the inside."

"I've heard that a time or two." he laughed.

He walked right past me and went straight to the control station. He started pressing buttons and pulling levers. He definitely knew what he was doing. He seemed so at home in this strange machine.

"Now if I do this correctly, I should be able to land right into the spaceship." the Doctor mumbled.

"Isn't that intruding?" I asked.

"Oh I'm not going to harm or kill anyone. I just want to know what they want. I want to make sure they're going to leave you humans in peace. This is the only way I can do it."

You humans? So this man wasn't...human? What was he, then? Was he...alien? Or maybe some weird half human, half something else? Was he a werewolf? Could he turn into a wolf when the moon was full like that teacher in Harry Potter? Or maybe he was a vampire? If he was, clearly vampires don't really sparkle.

This day was getting more and more weird by the second. This was too much for a Monday morning.

Suddenly, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I took it out to find a text from Wilson.

_Where are you? Who was that guy?_

I thought about it carefully as I replied.

_You wouldn't believe me if I told you where I am. Don't worry, I'm safe. This guy is...weird. But he's safe. I'm helping him take care of the spaceship._

Just as I pressed send, I was startled by the ground below me shaking. This machine was moving.

"There we go!" the Doctor exclaimed. "Hang on to something!"

_Thanks for the heads up!_ I thought as I hung on for dear life to an edge of the control panel.

Within seconds, the shaking stopped, and we had landed.

"You okay?" the Doctor asked as he offered a hand to help me up from the floor.

"Yeah" I moaned.

"Come on." he said. "Just follow my lead and don't say anything in less I cue you to."

"Okay" I replied.

I hesitantly followed the Doctor as we went to the front door to see what awaited on the other side.


End file.
